Carson Family
This episode is in Season 19. In 2028, Jo visits Bay City, Michigan to help a grieving father who lost his wife, Doris to a hit-and-run accident over a year ago. A 58-year-old single father, Daryl, has 20 kids: Sean, who is 27, Michael, who is 25, Carly, who is 23, Paige, who is 22, Nick, who is 21, Jacqueline, who is 20, Blake, who is 19, John, who is 18, Denise, who is 17, Aaron, who is 16, Derek, who is 15, Bobby, who is 14, Jack, who is 13, Stu, who is 12, Billy, who is 11, Quinn, who is 10, the fraternal twins, Rachel & Danny, who are 9, Nathan, who is 8, Destiny, who is 7, Andrew, who is 6, Erin, who is 5, Angel, who is 4, and Claire, who is 3. He also has two daughters-in-law, Marie (28) and Jessica (26), and he has a grandbaby on the way from his oldest son, Sean, who plans to name his daughter, Gabriella. Sean, Michael, Carly, Paige, Nick, Jacqueline, Blake, John, Denise, Aaron, Derek, Bobby, Jack, Stu, Billy, Quinn, Rachel, Danny, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin and Angel are well-mannered behaved kids. But other than that, Claire likes to misbehave and taunt for attention. She makes fun of Sean for having a tattoo of a dragon on his arm, Michael for being anorexic, Carly for having messy hair and having the same name as the title character from a Nickelodeon show iCarly, Paige for being overweight, Nick for having a Mohawk, Jacqueline for having orange hair, Blake for having cerebral palsy, John for being very clean after taking a shower at least 3 times each day, Denise for having a golden tooth, Aaron for having dyslexia, Derek for using walking braces, Bobby for being deaf, Jack for having the same name as the titular character from Jack and the Beanstalk, Stu for being bald, Billy for having a strawberry-shaped birthmark on his forehead, Quinn for having ADHD, the twins for having autism, Nathan for wearing glasses, Destiny for liking Care Bears, Andrew for having asthma, Erin for having Asperger's Syndrome, and Angel for being obnoxious. Claire is also racist and intolerant. Claire acts racist to a boy her age named Ryuchi for being Japanese, a girl named Ella for being Mexican, and another girl named Mimi for being African-American. Daryl likes to own game systems and enjoys his most past time hobby, Youtube. He even plays The Sims. Can Jo get this family back together, or will Claire's uncontrollable attitude continue and send the family down the drain? Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pit (for Claire), Trash Talk, Shared Play Technique Other Techniques used: Feelings Chart, Actively Ignoring Your Child, Work Out Your Anger Chart, Dining Out, Privilege Removal Board, Star Reward Chart, Involvement Category:Fanon Season 19 Episodes Category:Episodes in Michigan Category:Single Father Episodes Category:Widowed Father Episodes Category:Single Parent Episodes Category:Widowed Parents Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Cerebral Palsy Episodes Category:Dyslexia Episodes Category:Deaf Children Episodes Category:ADHD Episodes Category:Autism Episodes Category:Asperger's Syndrome Episodes Category:Twins Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Naughty Corner Episodes Category:Racist Episodes Category:College Student Episodes Category:Teen Episodes Category:Big Kid Episodes Category:Little Kid Episodes Category:Anorexia Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one due to vehicle